


It's My Pleasure

by sensiblyillogical



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, or in gang fights, they don't only help each other to evade law enforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblyillogical/pseuds/sensiblyillogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi does not like dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Pleasure

Nomi does not like dancing. 

She likes it more than she did when people were still calling her Michael. But it’s still not her favorite thing to do and she really isn’t any good at it.

Amanita on the other hand, loves to dance. And she’s so good at it. She twirls and twists and dips and shuffles and she can pop it and lock it and tango and a million other things. She looks so good dancing, and she’s so happy when she dances.

Nomi feels bad sometimes, when they go out and Amanita wants to dance. She tries to only to the clubs and bars that their friends will be at, so Amanita has someone to swing with if the mood strikes. Nomi isn’t a good dancer, and she hates disappointing her girlfriend.

(It’s worth noting at this point that Amanita does not care about how well Nomi dances, she cares that Nomi does not like to dance only because she doesn’t want to do anything that would make the love of her life uncomfortable.)

Tonight they’re at their favorite club, drinking their favorite drinks, and a pleasant buzz is making Nomi’s skin tingle and staining her cheeks a soft pink.

The baseline for a song Nomi knows Amanita loves starts thrumming through the speakers, and before she knows what she’s doing, she’s whispering “Do you wanna dance?” in Neeta’s ear.

Aminata raises her eyebrow in surprise and mouths, ‘Are you sure?’ back. And maybe Nomi isn’t sure, but the corners of Neeta’s mouth are already turned up in an excited grin. Her eyes are wide and bright, and Nomi wants to do everything she can to keep that smile on Neeta’s face. So she pulls her girlfriend up and out onto the dance floor.

Lito is in bed when he hears music and feels a nervous sort of panic rising up in himself. The noise and feelings are accompanied by a deep and soft hum that he feels in his chest. He feels it every time one of them needs him, and he sighs softly before letting himself be pulled to Nomi. 

His eyes widen at the sight of Amanita, she’s dancing without a care in the world, which is honestly, the only way to dance in his opinion. And it’s exactly what Nomi isn’t doing. Her movements are halting and frantic, and she is obviously not enjoying herself, though at the same time she desperately wants to be enjoying herself because Amanita is having so much fun and-  
“Do you mind?” Lito asks, tapping Nomi on the shoulder. Nomi only looks startled for a moment, but she nods.

It’s not like Lito is in her body and she’s outside of it. It’s not that she’s suddenly in Mexico City playing little spoon to Hernando. It’s like, she’s simultaneously aware of the taste of gin in her mouth and the smell of Hernando’s after shave. She can feel Amanita’s hands on her waist just as clearly as she can feel the scratch of a beard on her temple. And to top it all off, she’s suddenly very good at dancing. 

Lito’s mind is guiding her bodies movements. And the two of them laugh together when the song changes to a faster latin beat. 

Amanita is only caught off guard for a second. She looks at Nomi, and realizes that she’s probably getting a little help from a friend, before finding herself thrown into a spin and suddenly dipped down low to the floor before being hauled back up again. They’re all three looking at each other then. Lito and Nomi gazing down at Amanita, making sure this is okay, that she doesn’t mind being a shared dance partner for a little while. 

“I’m fine!” Amanita shouts over the music. “If you’re alright, we should keep dancing!” And so the three of them do, they dance circles around the club for the rest of the night. Swaying and grinding and twisting to the music. 

Later, when Neeta is at the bar settling their tab before the place closes, Nomi turns to the Lito that’s suddenly appeared next to her.

“Thank you.” She says.

“It is no problem, I love dancing, your love does also. It was fun, I enjoyed teaching you.” He replies.

“It’s not that, Lito, did you see how happy she was?” Nomi’s eyes are bright and wide when she says this.

“I did. I’m glad that we could make her happy; in the same way that we made Hernando happy. It will always be my pleasure Nomi.” 

“Mine as well.” Lito disappears when Amanita grabs her hand.

“Did you tell him I said thank you? He can come and dance with us anytime! You should talk him and Hernando into coming to PRIDE next year! It would be great publicity for the event and they could stay with us and help him get his name out to American film makers….”

In Mexico City, Lito falls asleep with her babble fading out and a soft, fond smile spreading across his face.


End file.
